


A Splash of Blue

by ThoseStrangeFanfictions



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseStrangeFanfictions/pseuds/ThoseStrangeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young shadowhunter wonders why a warlock always wears white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Splash of Blue

Anna Lightwood sat in the chair by her brother’s bed and watched the High Warlock, Magnus Bane, gather supplies for a potion. Anna had always held in interest in Downworlders and their various relations with Shadowhunters. Anna knew very little about Magnus. She knew that he came as soon as word reached him that any Lightwood or Herondale was injured. She also knew that they couldn’t afford Magnus to heal them every time, but that he never charged them. She also knew that every time she saw Magnus he was in all white with a splash of blue thrown somewhere in the outfit. Today it was a scarf.  
"Mr. Bane?" Anna asked as the Warlock crossed back across the infirmary.  
"Yes Anna?" he replied quietly while paused to look at the bandages on her brother’s leg.  
"I don’t mean to be rude, but why do you always wear white?" Magnus looked at her for a moment.  
"I’m in mourning." Magnus said before sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed from her.  
"For so long? Who are you mourning?" She asked. Magnus absentmindedly reached up a hand to touch the scarf.  
"Oh, Anna Lightwood. Amazing how blue eyes can disappear from a gene pool for so long, only to resurface when one begins to fear he’s forgotten them forever. I’m mourning another set a Lightwoods. I knew them a very long time ago. Back around 2010 I think it was. Once someone so dear is gone, it leaves a scar, you know."  
"You knew my family back then?"  
"Oh, I’ve known your family, as well as the Herondales and Carstairs and Fairchilds, for much longer. But I didn’t join your family tree until then."  
Anna perked up. “You’re in our family tree? Really? How? I must still be studying father up.”  
"I was married to a Lightwood for 34 years, seven months and 16 days. Raised two of them too."  
"Which ones?"  
"I married Alexander Lightwood. We raised Maxwell and Theresa. Surely the Shadowhunters still teach you about Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, and Alec?"  
"They do," Christopher had woken up and looked at Magnus expectantly. "Anna isn’t to that yet."  
"Won’t you please tell me the story? Please?" Magnus bit his lip but then smiled slightly.  
"I haven’t told this story in 97 years, you know. I’m afraid my story might vary different from what your books will tell you, but I’ll tell you the truth. The true story of Alexander Lightwood and his stupid friend Jace."


End file.
